Twelve Hours, Twelve Views
by catcatcatcatcat
Summary: SIXTH HOUR: An Imaginary Friend? A ghost perhaps? My ghost or my friend? Who knows right now? She does... and she lied.
1. Heartless Shadow

Hey! Okay people I'm starting a series consisted of twelve one shots - Twelve Hours, Twelve Views. One for each member of the organization except Roxas-- each a fragment of their past. I think I'm obsessed with the organization… Okay well a few characters but… I'M STILL OBSESSED! I'm obsessed over many things. The gaining the rights to Kingdom Hearts is one but it's…sniff… just an obsession…

**First Hour-Heartless Shadow**

"So you wish to make an autobiography of yourself?" The librarian peered over her glasses at the red head skeptically.

"It's not as if I want to…" Green eyes flickered with annoyance. "Xemnas is telling me to 'vent my unneeded emotions' in more appropriate ways such as telling the past to some old freak. No offence or anything. Actually he's probably just still mad at me for burning all his underwear."

"Oh? Well start where you want then…"

"Well I guess my name's Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Memorize it…"

XxXxX

"Éla! DON'T THROW THAT IN THERE! IT'LL EX—" There was a slight boom in the background. "—PLODE!" A tall girl with red tipped raven tresses looked helplessly into the smoky haze while muttering to herself. 'Well at least it exploded outside…" She waved the fumes away from her face. "Éla! Are you okay? Sometimes I can't believe that I'm the younger sibling! Always rushing…" She sighed as she saw a lone figure stagger out of the rubble.

A pair of amber eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to the environment. "Well I started the fire…" Éla straightened up, his hair whipping past his face as he looked his sister. "What?"

'You've got to be kidding me… Éla…" Her mouth was slightly ajar as she watched the fire grow larger by the minute.

"Yes Anjyl?"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THORW THE EFFIN LIGHTER IN THE FREAKING FIRE!" Her tawny eyes flashed with annoyance as she grabbed her brother by the shoulders and started shaking him like a rag doll.

At sixteen Éla and Anjyl acted like immature six year olds sometimes. They stood at equal height (5,7) and were both freakishly thin. Each had a pair of amber eyes and red hair to match their fiery tempers. The only thing that set them apart was that Anjyl had dyed parts of her hair black and their gender.

And right now they were having one of their idiotic fights…

XxXxX

"Are you two done your spat?" A slender mahogany haired woman looked slightly amused at the two siblings.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Éla had a very stubborn look on his face.

"ELDERS? NOT A CHANCE! YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY TWO MINUTES FAG!" Unfortunately she was just as immovable.

So this fight wasn't going to end.

Not any time soon that is…

XxXxX

The gypsies lived a peaceful life. When there was war they never fought unless someone got in their way. That someone usually died.

Madalé Thorn with her light brown hair was probably one of the most tolerant of the gypsies but of course her patience's at an ending point.

Especially when it came to her niece and nephew.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Her brown eyes glared at the brother and sister. "THIS IS MY SAY! SO IT'S MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY! GOT IT?" She looked at Éla and Anjyl who stared back dumbfounded with that clueless puppy look. "What am I going to do with you two?" She then started laughing. "Just go fetch the water you two…"

She smiled she watched the two disappear into the forest. Where did they get their energy? She really couldn't stay mad at them forever. She just wanted them to be happy.

The mother of the twins, Saralee- Madalé's sister, had been murdered when the twins were five and their father had left them. They had lived on their own on the harsh streets of Hollow Bastion for three years before Madalé had found them.

She sighed. But for how long would this peace last? There were rumors of heartless nearby and a shadowy organization in the outskirts of town.

For how long indeed…

XxXxX

"GAH! Where's the river?" Anjyl stormed down the path. Éla scratched his head. He also had no idea where they were going. Both had no sense of direction or just didn't bother to pay attention. "Aw crap! I forgot the bucket… You go find the river while I go get the bucket."

"Sure. Whatever… Make sure no one throws anything at you again…"

"SHUT UP!"

Éla sighed. Anjyl was a great person if a bit violent but if you gave her a second look you'd see someone with a carefree attitude. Their father had turned on her when their mother had died. He thought she had killed his wife and tried to kill her but much to his dismay could not. He ended up doing an experiment on her. She gained odd psychic powers from this and tried to kill him. Once she had been found playing with the heartless when she was younger. They seemed naturally attracted to her and she seemed to enjoy their company rather then those of her own kind. She could talk to shadows finding out about their owners. She scared people with her demonic abilities and when she got angry…

Let's not talk about that.

Humming Éla walked down the path when something hit him square in the back. As he fell to the ground trying to pull off whatever had latched onto his back he suddenly realized something.

I never got to tell Anjyl about that organization thing that Aunt Thorn asked me to warn her about…

XxXxX

"Éla! I brought the buck—" A bucket clattered to the ground and a scream pierced through the forest that was suddenly cut short.

"Now, now… we can't have you alerting everyone in the area about us now can we?" A long blond haired man had clamped his hand around her mouth only to be elbowed in the crotch and thrown into a tree.

"I'll scream however much I want!" Anjyl's eyes blazed golden fury as she confronted the seven men in front of her. "That's my brother. Now tell me who the hell you are…"

"I don't think we should answer that question—URGH!" One man was suddenly on his knees with a claw like hand clutching his throat.

"Xaldin is it? That wasn't question. That was a demand. And I demand an answer!" A blackened aura seeped off of her form.

"An—Anjyl?" A pair of green eyes blinked open.

She had already released Xaldin and had a startled look in her eyes. "What happened to your eyes? What's this scent? … No!" Her eyes swung around the group. "No…no… NO! There can't be more!"

"Would you… like to explain what you mean by 'more'?" A tanned individual with white hair inquired.

"Xemnas…You're… you're a heartless with human form aren't you?" She had a manic grin on her face but her eyes echoed fear.

"Correct. But we're not here for you, we're here for Axel. If you do not detain us from our goal we will not harm you." A blue haired man that Anjyl had just identified as Saix spoke up.

"Hmm. Let me tell you this here and now. YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY BROTHER—" Suddenly her eyes glazed over as a thin line of blood trailed down the side of her mouth. And then with a dull thud she hit the ground. Xigbar lifted his now smoking gun proudly.

"What the hell did you do that for? I can't for the life of god know if she's dead or alive now!" Éla, or Axel, fumed.

"Look for a pulse."

"SHE NEVER HAD ONE YOU FREAKS!" He roared at them as he crouched down toward his little sister.

"There's no point… I shot her straight in the heart…" Xigbar said quite smugly.

"What do you mean she never had one?" Zexion cut in surprised.

"What he means is… You're not the only ones who don't have hearts… When I was five my father injected heartless genes in me. And now I'm apparently…immortal." She coughed up some blood. But now they realized that it was black blood that seemed to disintegrate as it met air.

Like a heartless.

"But I've come to realize that I can't hold Axel back from his own decision. It's his choice in the end…" A spasm ran through her body. 'So what do you want?

"You do know that we'll cut your little sister's head off if you say no to our offer." Vexen winced as he explained this to Axel.

"Just you try it." A thin stream of blood flew out of Anjyl's mouth, which suddenly formed a dragon. It rippled and coiled until it could surround the group three times.

"It'sssssssssss good to be free…" It's paper-thin voice echoed twice and faded off.

"You try to kill me, this thing goes in automatic berserk mode. And I'm the only one who can stop it. But I can't exactly do that if I'm dead now can I Lexaeus?" She smiled sweetly at the hulking figure behind her that was holding a rather large tomahawk over her head. "I assure you that the game of life is not whack-a-mole."

"I'll go." Axel looked rather hesitant.

"Okay." Anjyl stood up. The dragon disintegrated into bloody rain splattering them all in blood. "Let's set some ground rules. If you as much as _annoy_ my brother you'll answer to me."

"You know we could easily kill you right now—URGH!" Vexen got kicked in the crotch again.

"Another rule. Don't come crying to me for help." She started walking off back to the camp. "Oh and if anyone asks, the body was burnt."

"Are you sure about this? You could always come with us… You'd be a worthy asset…" Xemnas looked suggestively at the younger girl.

"They're right Anjyl… You'd always be welcome…" Axel looked at his little sister.

She emitted a bark of laughter. "Pfft. Don't kid yourself Axel. I was always in the shadows. I'll stay in the shadows from now on forever. Don't worry… I'm always watching, _always_ there." The way she said the last bit was more threatening then reassuring. "I'm sorry… S'long." And without turning back she walked off.

If anyone had looked they would have seen tears mixed with the blood.

XxXxX

"Okay so let's get this straight. I'm in this organization and at the moment we're looking for other 'nobodies' and stealing hearts is what we do. Correct?" Axel looked at them curiously.

"Yes…" Xemnas looked uneasily at the newbie. Would he run away?

"Would you like anyone killed?" The red head grinned. "I specialize in assassination jobs."

"Pardon me?" Xemnas blinked several times at the pyro.

"Well there are the few people whom the gypsies don't like that have disappeared in the past." He had an extremely toothy grin plastered over his face.

Xemnas and several others smiled. "Excellent…"

XxXxX

"…And so my life story in a nutshell. Quite simple. And now that you've written it all out I'll have to kill you." Axel suddenly smiled.

"What are you talking about? EEP!" The librarian jumped up as flames flickered upward around them.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is a library isn't it?" He lowered his head to look the librarian in the eye. "I've never been that good around books." He tossed one up in the air. "Always so…burnable." It erupted in flames.

"So you're going to k-kill me?"

He smiled. "No. This time I'll let you off." The flames dissipated as he strolled off.

"After all my sister's watching."

YAY! I've finished it! FINALLY! W00T! W00T! W00T! WAHOO! I've already finished the first four hours and there'll be a new one each week. Next:

The bell tolls twice, echoing in its empty marble shelter four times before fading off into the dawning sky. The birds sing in the eaves above as they start to awaken and fly off on their morning flight. The second hour arrives with the new sunrise—Second Hour- Gentle Justice.


	2. Gentle Justice

This is Marluxia's story. It's part of the Twelve Hours, Twelve Views. I know the title's kind of weird but… I don't own Kingdom Hearts. When I become the ruler of the world and all of you know and bow down to my name… perhaps… perhaps…

**Second Hour-Gentle Justice **

Marluxia stood in front of a cracked gravestone with twelve ebony roses gathered in his arms.

"In the end…"

XxXxX

A small sickly looking twelve year old with black-cropped hair ran out through the throng of people clutching to his chest a package as if it were his lifeline.

"GET HIM!" A very angry, very _well fed_ shop owner ran after the boy with a growing temper. "COME BACK HERE YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" He waved around a thick cane ready to beat the boy if he caught him.

Snort. As if.

Panting the child ran into a nearby alley, crashing into the bags of trash, burying himself in it. This was the shadiest area of Hollow Bastion and times were much harder than usual. The king was passing stupid laws like 'beggars should beg' and such. No one obeyed to those laws. On the streets there was only one law.

Survive or die.

And everyone wanted to stay alive. But all the famine and poverty had attracted huge amounts of heartless and they were becoming slightly rabid. The boy shook his head in disgust. He was a thief and he would stay one. Those he had trusted had gone to extreme measures such as taking in assassin jobs. Heck, he even saw one eating what looked like a human limb a few days ago!

When people grew desperate they also grew crazy. But reverting to cannibalism? Disgusting. Simply disgusti—

"AHA! I've found you now brat!" The vender pulled him up by an ear. "Thought you could steal from me huh?" He smirked at the younger child. "Let me drive this through your head… No one steals from me. NO ONE!" He raised the cane above his head. He was about to beat the youth when suddenly—

"Stop. Why resort to the violence of animals when you could talk about it calmly and like civil humans?" A soft masculine voice rang through the alley. "Or are you just an animal?"

"He stole something from me!" The merchant protested as he dropped the youth from his grasp.

"I'm sure he stole it with good intentions. Times are hard with these foolhardy laws and all these heartless." A gentle hand brushed the child's. "Come now. Let us see what you've taken."

The child looked up to see who is savior was while opening his hands. It was an eighteen-year-old teenager with shoulder length pale red hair. His fine chiseled features were the features of a noble. The child shivered. What was a noble doing meddling around with the business of a beggar?

"It is merely a few grams of bread. I can think of many other things he could have stolen other than your breakfast my good sir. Allow me to pay for your losses." The teenager handed two gold pieces to the now gaping shopkeeper. "Now I suggest you go back to your business and you leave ours to us." He smiled calmly. As the merchant waddled away the noble turned back to the kid. "What's your name?" His brown eyes reflected kindness.

"Da- David…" He lowered his head. "I'm sorry for smudging your honor and am in forever in your debt. I give you my eternal thanks my—"

"Oh please just stop David. If you're not going to mean it than there's no point in letting those words come out your mouth. It's just lip service after all. And as for my honor… Pfft! Who really cares about needless things? The only reason my mother gave me a name as corny as Arlumia is so people could refer to me." He started to walk away. "Are you coming?"

"Wait! Why are you, a noble, helping me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I thought that there was something different about you." He paused and looked back kindheartedly.

"That's all? You… freak, freak, FREAK!" David tensed up as he heard something from Arlumia. Was that… laughter? When he thought about it what he had just said was pretty ridiculous…

The laughter of two boys echoed through the alley.

XxXxX

"So this is where you live?" David looked around in awe of his surroundings. He had no idea that a place like this even _existed_ in Hollow Bastion. The skies were clear of smoke and smog, the waters were clean and birds flitted in and out of the lush green trees.

Arlumia walked onward with a rather sad look on his face. "I'm not proud of it. While I live in this disgustingly beautiful paradise there are people out there who are sleeping outside eating people! While I live in absolute leisure there are poor innocent lives out there being terrorized by heartless!" He suddenly bent down to poke the ground. "Are you happy with your life David?"

"Me? I've lived my life as a thief for as long as I can remember. It's not that hard until you get caught of course… Sure there was sometimes when I found myself daydreaming about being a noble before I could snap back to reality."

Arlumia was still crouched down. "It's funny don't you think? How beggars want to become like us nobles when it is us nobles that sometimes dream to be reborn as a beggar." He smiled sadly. "The thing is David… Half the nobles you see and know were really beggars once who cheated and killed to get in their current positions."

XxXxX

"David?" The two friends were staring at the darkening sky. It had been three months since that fateful encounter.

"Hmm?" Arlumia was a noble with a kind heart that some thought perhaps weak. David knew better. Arlumia may have seemed gentle but he was quite vicious when it came to his beliefs. He had a strong sense of justice and he hated it when people resorted to violence because they thought they could overpower him. (They couldn't. David had watched in awe as Arlumia had made a thug go down on his knees after trying to mug him.)

"When I die I want you to take my place. As a noble."

"Oh. I'm sure I'll make a great noble one day." David laughed.

He didn't notice the somber look on Arlumia's face

XxXxX

"I don't think that you should throw him in prison for trying to survive!" Arlumia protested to the judge.

David cowered under the hard gaze of others. How was he to know that the person he had stolen from was the great Ansem's assistant Xeonhort?

"He stole. He is guilty." The judge looked tired at this.

"If he's guilty for stealing merely a wallet that barely had anything in it then we are all guilty!" Arlumia argued.

"Objection! Barely anything in it? I had at least fifty pieces of munny in there!" Xeonhort glared at the brown haired individual.

"I remind you that you are in court and you should not lie in it. For if you are caught lying you will be charged." Arlumia quietly reminded him.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Xeonhort looked indignant.

"David claimed that there were fifteen pieces not fifty Xeonhort. I'd believe him rather than you." Arlumia calmly explained this to the now furious scholar. "Why? Well it's quite simple really." He turned to the rest of the court. "Who would you rather believe? A thief or a murderer?"

A murmur rippled through the jury. "Would you please explain to us what you mean by 'murderer'? The judge inquired.

"Seven years ago my mother was killed. She had gone into the care of Xeonhort who claimed he knew a cure for her medical condition. One week later he claimed that she had died because of her illness and they had burned the body so the sickness would not spread. Two weeks later I found her rotting body in a creek."

"Are you sure that was your mother?"

"Do you think I wouldn't recognize my own mother?" Arlumia raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think that you could have mistaken someone else as her? The body was rotting as you say."

"Xeonhort refused to give me her ashes and the body wasn't rotting that much. Perhaps a two day rot."

"Well since we are not talking about Xeonhort but of this young man's and all evidence points to him I pronounce him…" Xeonhort smiled. "…Innocent." The smile dropped off of his face.

Arlumia gestured for David to follow him out of the court.

XxXxX

"So what do you think of this?" Arlumia asked David. David was just blinking at him.

"Well…" David sounded quite reluctantly.

"C'mon. Tell me now. It was a stupid accident. Tell me with a straight face."

"Well let's just say it brings out your… feminine side…" David was trying to keep his laughter in. Arlumia's hair had turned a pale pink because some old woman poured a bucket of _stuff_ onto his head.

"This is not good. Kill me. KILL ME NOW!" Arlumia jumped up and down while David rolled around on the ground laughing at him.

"Well… it could have been worse…"

"IT COULD HAVE BEEN WASHABLE!"

"It could have been urine…"

"BUT URINE'S WASHABLE! THIS STUFF ISN'T! IT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A HIPPIE! I'M TELLING YOU—DAVID THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

As you can probably see Arlumia is quite sensitive about his hair.

XxXxX

"I see… But as long as we can see each other again now and then I'm fine with it." David waved his hands earnestly. Arlumia had just received a letter requesting that he stay with uncle now that his mother was dead.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want me to leave I won't." Arlumia looked at him anxiously.

"No you go… After all it is your choice…" David started walking forward along the riverbank. "I mean you could live a better life and you'd be able to get away from, from…this!"

"Oh. Okay." They continued to follow the riverbank in silence. They paused at the bridge where they would part ways when…

"Holy mother of god. Do you see them?" Surrounding them in a very loose circle was a group of heartless waiting to attack. "We're dinner…"

Arlumia just looked at them. "We can't escape these numbers… Might as well sit down and face death quietly…"

David looked at him shocked. "What? You're just gonna give up?"

"David… Sit down. Let us talk. What do you think will happen if my uncle finds out I'm dead?"

"He'll probably come and start laughing at his good fortune." He reluctantly sat down. They continued to talk about random things until the stroke of midnight.

Then the heartless advanced. Slowly the came forward, inch by inch, little by little.

At least we'll die together… 

And then his mind was blank.

XxXxX

Marluxia stood in front of the grave and put down the bouquet of black roses.

David Shigemi 

_1990-2002_

_A loyal friend but an even better thief_

"In the end his heart was too weak…"

Isn't it sad? I personally think it's sorta weird… Especially the part where they just sit down and talk. BUT IT'S FUNNY! Next:

The bell rings three times, echoing through the perhaps not so empty clock tower…Third Hour- Hopeless Dreamer.


	3. Hopeless Dreamer

IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT'SSSS DEMYX! This story isn't all that positive and Demyx is sort of a ditz so… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I like warning people… It's fun… I'm warning you… I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So don't sic those lawyers on me…

Third Hour-Hopeless Dreamer 

Myde stared up at the ceiling blankly as he strummed the strings on his sitar. How long had it been? An hour? Two? After all he could still hear his parents yelling at each other. Sigh.

Myde and his father had gotten into an argument about his future. Myde wanted to be a musician and play to his hearts content but his father… his father wanted him to go to university and become _something_. Pfft. Fat chance. Myde wasn't even passing high school so where's the point on to university or college?

_Get it through your head dad… MONEY IS NOT ALWAYS THE ANSWER._

He could hear is mother defending him. Good old mom. Always there for him. It wasn't uncommon for Myde and his father to argue but this time the argument had come to the point where Myde's father left a rather large gash on Myde's head. That was the part where Myde had ran away and locked himself in his room.

You see Myde wasn't really one who liked fighting. Yes he would get competitive at videogames and such, but real fighting… No. Myde could throw a good punch but he wasn't one who opted for violence. Sort of like a modern day Gandhi if you asked his classmates.

Except Gandhi wasn't a slacker. Myde was.

When he should have been listening in class, taking down notes he was busy daydreaming about his own little world in his head. When he should've been writing out his tests he was actually discovering something new about his own personal world.

So Myde wasn't a slacker… he was merely a dreamer.

A dreamer with a dream. A dream that his father disapproved of. Myde always told himself that he would run away—heck! He once came close to running though! But always he stopped himself. Why? Because how would this effect his mother? No that wasn't the real reason and Myde knew it.

It was because Myde was afraid. He may not have looked it but Myde was scared of many things. Like pain for one and spiders for another. And most of all he was scared of death.

It was all around him all the pain and the death. It practically _stank_ of death in the city. The heartless were taking more and more souls by the day. Each day Myde would see a missing student, an empty seat. The thing that scared him the most was _that he didn't know if he was next_! He sure didn't want to become a bug like creature with bug like eyes and bug like antics! Not without completing his dream first. Then they could take his heart and poke it however much they wished.

But now… Myde just wanted to play his sitar. Actually if he was going to die he wanted to die playing it. He smirked. That would be a fitting end for him. As the heartless took his heart he'd be playing a most likely messed up song. His requiem.

"MYDE OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Myde heard his father pounding at the door but his words were lost in Myde's swirling thoughts.

_Should I? I mean he might try to leave another lovely gash to match the one on my head… _

He opened the door. "Yes daddy dearest?" He blinked at his father innocently.

"Don't give me that clueless look! I've had enough of your attitude! You will go to university and you will _not_ become one of those silly drug addicts who scream their heads off into microphones so they can be admired!"

"Why are you trying to destroy my dream? I am who I am! Would you rather have a son who absolutely hates your guts or a son who's happy? Or have you been regretting that you forgot to use a condom all this time?" Myde looked at his father angrily. He had enough of all this pretending, all this lying. His father looked quite stunned—Myde never had raised his voice in anger in his entire life. When he was angry he just stayed silent and took the blows.

But this was different. This was his father and him arguing about his _dream_ not some popular group of snobs who picked a Myde because he was a bit of a loner.

He just snapped. He had enough of _everything_. He had enough of being scared, enough of being bullied, enough of being…being someone who wasn't him! He slammed the door in the shocked face of his father.

He looked around at his room. It was quite clean for a boy at his age. There was a bed and a closet and a desk that was littered in neat piles of papers and books. And of course there was his sitar. He picked it up and flopped onto his bed.

_Why is there life?_

_Why is there love?_

_Why is there death?_

_Is there really a god from above?_

_We fight and we scream_

_We kill and we hurt_

_And we go slay the children_

_And kill them in dirt._

_The moon hangs over_

_Glowing silver rust,_

_When we, the demons_

_Glow blood lust._

_So why help our souls?_

_Our ever restless minds?_

_Why say you love_

_When love is so blind?_

_For we are twisted_

_And forgotten._

_Accused of crimes_

_And other sins._

He sighed. He was best in his element playing his sitar so why couldn't his father just understand that? Music was probably the only lesson he wasn't failing. He stared at the math test he had just received today. Right on top in angry red pen was a big fat 13 out of 100.

Yes surprising isn't it? He was actually improving.

His eyes swerved toward the calendar. Damn! Tomorrow was a school day. God he had to face the horrors of high school—AGAIN! For god sake they should be paid to go to school! At least he had music double period in the afternoon…

He pondered on how he would survive the school day tomorrow till the early hours of dawn.

XxXxX

"So in order to receive 453 you must divide A into 72209 and then multiply it half of A and blah, blah, blah" The math teacher at the front droned on about some sort of equation. Let's put it simply—ALGEBRA SUCKS. Myde could actually add, subtract and do his five times tables.

What? It took him forever to learn those!

So he drifted off in his magical world of music and melody. He'd hum out loud a few bars now and then. He went on like this until the bell had rung for lunch. And then Myde swore.

Lunch. He despised it. That was when everyone got together with their friends and gossiped about the latest news. But not Myde. Myde had no friends. And lunch was when the 'cool' posse went to verbally taunt him. Each and every time they found him he had to find a different spot to eat lunch so they wouldn't find him again. Sometimes days they did, sometimes days they didn't.

For the past few weeks he had chosen a nice shady spot on the roof. Off limits of course. If he was caught by a teacher then—well the consequences couldn't be much worse right? As he was eating his 'lunch' (A cup of cereal and a juice box) he started jotting down potential lyrics for his next song on a napkin. Next to him was his sitar.

"Is there anyone up there?" Myde looked up and inwardly groaned. Damn the world! Why now? Why the hell now? "Aha! So this is where the little mouse has been holed up! We missed you Myde!" A smirk followed those words as a tall boy with blond spikes for hair came up the stairs to be accompanied by a red headed bimbo named Natalie and a African boy named Jimmy.

"A-Allan! What are you doing here?" Myde stuttered as he tried to find some sort of escape route without serious injury. There was of course charging recklessly through Allan and Co. trying to reach the stairwell without being caught. Pfft. No. Another one was to jump off the roof. Possibility since it was only a two story drop. And the other was to get beaten up. Okay that was a definite no-no.

So it was settled. He was jumping. After all there was a lake right there to cushion his landing. Grabbing his sitar and stuffing the napkin in his pocket he started running toward the edge.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Allan and them started panicking when they finally realized what Myde was going to do.

"Bye! See you in the place where all we sinners go!" He jumped over and let himself freefall with his sitar. Thank god it was water proof. He heard screams all around him. Oh well. As he landed with a rather large splash he started kicking while dragging his sitar along. Thank god it was close to summer or else the water would be freezing! He could still hear those annoying screams. God! Why wouldn't they just shut up?

Myde was always a strong swimmer but he never cared for trying out for the swim team. He didn't do extra credit. No. Unless of course it was for music.

As he reached the shore he saw people crowd around the bank of the lake. As he came up soaking wet a few girls screamed. Dolts. People were just staring at him as he started walking back toward the school to get dry clothes. What were they staring at? It wasn't as if he had wanted to jump!

He continued to walk forward until a firm hand stopped him by the shoulder. "Kid. Do you have any idea of what you just did?"

Myde turned around slowly to suddenly be facing the school coach, Mr. Russell. Oh great. Now he was in the deep end. "Uh…no?" Myde felt rather nervous seeing as Mr. Russell had such a grim expression on his face. Oh damn. Was he going to tell his father about this?

"You just beat the school record by at least a minute. Mind telling me why you're not on the swim team?" Myde almost burst out laughing. This was why he was stopped? To be asked why he wasn't on the swim team? Pathetic.

"I, uh, don't do extra credit…" He continued to trudge on forward.

"Well your parents are going to have to know about this… unless you join the swim team… Then we could forget all about this incident…"

Myde was going to reply but as soon as his mouth opened another voice cut in. "Dad! Dad! We just saw this kid jump from the school roofs, we think it was sort of dare and—What the hell?" Allan suddenly ran across the fields.

Myde instantly stiffened. What. The. Hell? WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL? Oh sure, it was a _dare_. Freaks.

You may have noticed that Myde was in a bad mood.

"Oh well Allan I've just recruited this kid onto the swim team. Be nice to him." Mr. Russell apparently wouldn't take no as an answer. "Practice is tomorrow after school till five."

Myde just stared at him blankly. "B-but I already have band tomorrow."

" Oh? I see that you have your… guitar… Why don't you play something for us to see if you're not complete fool?" Myde was getting more pissed by the minute. Him play? In front of everyone? "Come on… It won't be that hard…"

Myde had enough. If it was music he wanted then it be music he got! He felt like screaming to the world that he was pissed and he certainly did NOT want to go around being ordered around. But who cared about his opinion at this point? After all he was just a loser. Oh well.

_Crystal waters that always ripple_

_Hide all the pain, hide all the crippled._

_Our wishes never come true_

_But we always wish they do._

_Must we fight our useless wars?_

_Must we fight at all?_

_We were told of happiness,_

_Of a world of peace._

_But all I see is a war._

_With all this chaos._

_Why can't we end this pain?_

_End this nightmare?_

Myde saw that a rather large group gathering around him but he continued to vent his anger in his music. He needed to calm down, to find his inner Zen…

_I do not know_

What makes us do this 

_I don't know why_

_Or what it is…_

_All they do is cry_

_For their loss_

_When really it's life_

_They toss._

_Why do you_

_Fear me?_

_Why don't they_

_Hear me?_

_Why don't they hear me?_

Hear my… Voice. 

A loud noise startled Myde out of his life. It was people clapping—clapping at _him_ and _his skill_. Wow. It was part of his goal in life! He had finally gotten over his little fear of performing in front people. He might be the next U2!

Okay so maybe he was sopping wet and he had a geeky hairstyle and he wasn't all that popular but oh well.

It was a start and that's what counted. And Myde was happy.

XxXxX

The next few weeks went by peacefully. He found out that these swim practices were actually quite fun and Allan left him alone. It was great, life went on as usual until one day during dinner his father decided to ask him what was happening at school.

"Myde… I've noticed that you've been coming home late on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If this you're spending your time doing—"

"I'm not doing drugs dad. I'm on the swim team. The end. Case closed."

His father looked at him. "When did you try out?"

"I didn't. Coach Russell forced me onto the team." Myde still hadn't looked up from his burnt lasagna.

"You mean Mark Russell asked you to be on his team? Why?"

"He saw me swim and apparently I broke the school record by a minute. Pass the salt please."

"You'll get high blood pressure. But when did he see you swim?"

"When I jumped off the school roof with my sitar trying to escape from rabid animals. I ended up freefalling into the lake. Can I please have the salt now?"

"WHAT?" Both of his parents stood up staring at Myde incredulously.

"I jumped into the lake from the school roof."

"YOU JUMPED OFF THE SCHOOL ROOF MYDE?"

"Yes I—Oh no. Damn. Did I just say tell you I jumped off the school roof?" Myde finally snapped back to reality. Realizing the damage he had already done. When both his parents nodded he swore. "Don't believe what I just said, simply nonsense, I wasn't thinking right."

His mother finally spoke up. "I've found that when you aren't thinking right Myde, you tend to tell the truth."

"Uh…right. I'm not hungry anymore." He stood up and carried away his food.

Well that went well… 

XxXxX

So the next few weeks went on without disturbance—Thank god. School went on as usual. He ate lunch alone, failed most of his classes and yet still performed brilliantly during music class. That was life for you.

But every time he went home he always tried to get there as fast as possible. Allan hadn't liked the fact that his father enforced the rule of 'No picking on Myde during school hours.' So he decided to pick on Myde _after_ school hours. But all Myde could do was grin and bear it. And that's exactly what he did. Each time he saw Allan in the hallways he always give him a friendly hello and ask him how he was. And he did all this in a very friendly tone. And it scared Allan a lot. Anyone you really hate out there? Start acting friendly towards them. They'll wet their pants soon enough.

Then one day as he was speed walking home he was suddenly dragged into in alley.

"Okay I want you to tell me what your game is!" Allan had a panicked look on his face. "Why the hell are you acting so friendly?"

"Why can't I act friendly? I mean you are the coach's son. And I don't think I should hold grudges. I mean if I did you'd be underneath my foot being whacked to death with my sitar."

Allan opened his mouth to speak when they suddenly heard it. A gentle scratching noise coming from all around the alley. When Allan saw the first heartless poke it's bug like head into the alley he fled. Scaredy cat. Myde bet that when he was dead Allan would say it was a _dare_. As soon Myde heard his last footsteps fade away the heartless started to swarm around him. He sighed and picked up his sitar. Just like he had pictured it.

_Amidst the land of bleach white bones,_

_The colors fade to graying tones._

_Winds utter their final breath,_

_For this is the garden, the garden of death._

_The flowers below seep in the blood,_

_From the stream of thick blood with banks of gray mud._

_On this very soil a war was fought,_

_On this very soil the Devil's hate was wrought._

_If you have the courage to follow,_

_The ones with their hearts hollow._

_You'll find yourself in a landscape beyond imagination,_

_For this is a conflict with ten thousand men._

_The one who resurrects them all,_

_The nobodies that fight or crawl._

_Is the one full of pain,_

_Is the one who has no gain._

_The castle of the thorns,_

_Where all the dead become reborn._

In the castle of thorns… 

And then it all went black.

XxXxX

A few days later Allan Russell, son of Mark Russell, was found dead floating face first in the pool, which was filled with red water. Police say that he was violently beaten with some sort of weapon and then something had held him down in the water, cutting off his oxygen. They had found wet footprints that led to nowhere and on the wall in blood were the words:

In the castle of thorns… My vengeance is served and they shall mourn… 

GORY ENDING, GORY ENDING! I'm sorry I didn't warn you of that. Oh well. I'm a loser after all. BUT I'M A LOSER WHO'S GOT A LIGHTER AND A SCYTHE! BWA HA HA HA! Kill me… kill me now… FREAKS! This is one of my personal favorites and so is Losing Laughter. Next:

The tolling of the bell is heard four times in the clock tower and thin lips form a lopsided smile that quickly slips away as they finally realize that the fourth hour had come so soon… Fourth Hour - Losing Laughter.


	4. Losing Laughter

New fic for the series of Twelve Hours, Twelve Views. Again. At this rate I'm probably going to reach three hundred at the end of the month… And as I have said many, many times… I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Maybe one day when I'm rich and famous but not now… SOON MY FRIENDS SOON!

Fourth Hour-Losing Laughter 

"Please tell me that's a banana…" Zexion looked at the card in disgust. He was in a fortune telling booth with half the organization crammed in as well. Okay so maybe it was just Demyx, Marluxia and Axel but…

It was a small fortune telling booth. And it was a very hot day. And they were all wearing their trademark uniforms.

The fortuneteller looked rather young—probably nineteen—had honey brown green streaked hair that went past her shoulders. The thing that made her such an enigma was the grey blindfold that was over her eyes. How'd she read the cards? And around her was the faint scent of _something_.

Right now they were telling Demyx's fortune and the fortuneteller was about to confirm Zexion's worst suspicions. "Nope. That's a little something called a sword. Yes I know the illustrations suck…" Her blindfolded eyes were directed at Demyx now. "It symbolizes one of your favorite hobbies. In other words… Talking." She fanned her hand in front of her face, her chestnut curls tumbling down her neck. "Now if you have nothing else to do get out."

"WAIT! We all got a reading except Zexion! Zexion go get your fortune told!" Marluxia was hyper from the strawberry smoothie he had got from a nearby vender.

"I really don't want my fort—" Zexion started edging away uneasily. He didn't like all the hocus pocus stuff. He preferred the down-to-earth way, the way that you were sure that would happen. Whatever may be may be. Que sera sera. This witchery was all a bluff and didn't really come true.

"Oh don't be silly. You're getting your fortune told… Or else…" Axel pushed Zexion into the seat with a dangerous glint in his green eyes.

_He's probably still pissed about how the fortuneteller told him that if he were gay he better be faithful…_

"So one more reading?" She waved her thin arm that was shrouded in mahogany red silk and started shuffling the cards as if she didn't need an answer. When she got none she handed the deck to Zexion. "Shuffle."

After he handed the deck back to her and she started dealing out his fortune. "Wait a minute. You're dealing the cards in a different position…"

She glanced up. "I thought that you might want a different sort of fortune. They all had the karma spread to tell them about themselves. They seem rather lost and like they needed guiding. You on the other hand… You seem to need to know not about _you_ but about the people around you. The prediction spread tells about what to expect in the future, what to expect now and what you see, regret but can still fix." She pointed to the first three cards

"These three cards talk about the past." She flipped the first card. "The page of cups… It can refer to a person or a situation. In this case it refers to a person. Namely you. You were a young helper who thought too much. You were sensitive and considerate and had a very strong sense of loyalty. But this was what everyone saw on the outside. No one was really that close to you were they? You were always coming and going. Not from places but in mind."

Axel snickered. "Zexion and the word 'loyalty' don't go."

"I remind you. I talk past tense." She flipped the second card which showed a regal woman on a throne of silver while holding up a sword. "The queen of swords. But then you met someone. You met a highly respected woman who had been emotionally scarred and was extremely self-reliant. She unlike others gave you some distance but stilled showed some consideration towards you."

It was so long ago… 

XxXxX

"Ienzo get the mail will you?" Ansem waved his assistant away while scribbling reports down at the same time. "Oh and tell Xehanort that I'd like to talk to him."

Ienzo nodded once and walked out of the room. As he walked down the cold and dark corridors he past his colleague, Xehanort. "Ansem would like to talk to you. _In his study…_" He said the last three words with more force then needed. He walked on.

When he reached the surface and walked to the place where the mail was left he breathed in deeply. Even though it was he who suggested the underground lab there were times where he missed the sunlight and fresh air. Who knew when the next time it would be when he saw the sun again?

Suddenly he remembered that he had lit a candle very close to a gas tank. Who cared why it was lit the thing that mattered right now was that it was lit! He started to run back when a whispery voice whistled through the gloom.

"I hate to impose but… do you know who Ansem is? I was supposed to meet him around here but I can't see a building anywhere…" A willowy girl around sixteen emerged from the shadows of the dusty landscape. Her waist length sun streaked brown hair whipped around her as she approached. Her dark blue eyes looked rather sheepish as she scratched her head.

"Oh? Follow me." Ienzo started to walk to the passageway that led below. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Cynara." She snapped back to reality as they started to walk down the stairs. Ienzo noticed that there was the faded fragrance of roses wafting around her. As they traveled through the murky hallways she looked around uneasily like a caged animal. As they entered Ansem's office they heard the remains of his and Xehanort's conversation.

"Think of all the possibilities! Stop being so pig headed and open your eyes! Look around you in this world!" Xehanort slammed his hand against the desk his anger making his body shake.

"Yes there are possibilities and there are many of them but I cannot let you meddle with innocent lives Xehanort! My answer is no and it will stay no!" Ansem looked as if he just wanted to shake Xehanort until his brains started to rattle. "I'm telling you no because—Ienzo! How long have you been standing there? And did you bring the mail?"

"I heard enough and I brought more then the mail." He threw the bundle onto Ansem's desk and turned away to extinguish the candle.

"Ienzo… I think you should stay for a minute." Ansem looked warily at the girl. "You two meet Cynara. She'll be working with us for a while. She has a rather vast amount of knowledge on heartless. But she is emotionally disoriented because she saw her entire family killed by her brother and then saw him shoot himself in the jaw. So please don't bother her."

Somewhere in the lab something exploded. That was Ienzo took his leave.

XxXxX

"When you saw her in her time of need you tried to help her. But she had such a complex personality that she pushed you away and ran away." Zexion shivered. It seemed as if the fortuneteller could see through not only the blindfold but him as well…

XxXxX

"I'm telling you! That formula won't work! It'll kill the person you apply it on! I don't care what you do with it as long as you don't utilize it anyone Xehanort!" Cynara's indigo eyes flashed in anger as she tried to tell her colleague about the danger he was holding in that needle.

"Well we won't know until we try now will we?" Xehanort smiled wickedly at her.

"You're—you're—you're DEPRAVED! YOU'RE DEPRAVED, SICK AND CORRUPTED IN THE HEAD!" She raised her hand to slap him when an older one caught it.

She looked up into the golden gaze of Ansem and replied it with one of dignity and immovable will. "Cynara I will not have any fighting in this lab and I don't know what you were discussing but I don't think you can say that anyone here is corrupted in the head nonetheless resort to violence at that."

Her eyes flared in fury and glared at him for a moment more and then they heard her footsteps echoed in the passage as they saw her hair lash around the corner.

"I'll go after her…" Ienzo started to walk in the direction she had taken. As he reached the room where he was sure she was in he heard the faint tinkle of chimes and saw an ebony carved door. He knocked against the door and called out softly. "It's me…Cynara… Please let me in…" When the door creaked open slightly and he could see one of her large azure eyes.

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me how Xehanort is my better? You think I don't know it? Are you here to take his side?" She spat it out like a cat with a rotten mouse in its mouth.

"No… Cyra… Please just hear me out." He called her by her nickname trying to get her to open up.

"What's there to hear? I was wrong. He was right. It's always that conclusion in the end isn't it? God! It doesn't matter anymore okay! I don't care anymore!"

"But Cyra… I care…" Ienzo tried desperately to get her to open the door. The door swung open and he saw that she was just glaring at him.

She glowered at him and her voice was shaking as if she were about to break down in tears. "You say you care. But do you really? Do you really? You say it now but then on later? Will you mean it? Will you even remember this? My brother said the exact same thing. He said he cared… and then he… and then he handed me a knife and… he told me… he told me to cut myself… And I trusted him… I loved him… And he threw it all away, trampled it in the dirt." The tears started flowing out of her azure eyes as she her frail form started shaking. "So don't say something you won't mean… You'll lose your laughter that way…" The door closed in Ienzo's face quietly leaving behind the aroma of roses.

XxXxX

"But you gained her trust little by little until one day she saw something she wasn't supposed to see." The voice was sharp as each word rang through the silent air.

XxXxX

"Ienzo… Ienzo… Ienzooo!" Cynara called out into the infinite darkness. "I GOT YOU YOUR REPORT SO YOU BETTER OPEN UP!" She knocked again. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR!" Clutching the papers in her hands she gave the door a full roundhouse kick making splinters fly. "Now Ienzo—Oh my god." She stared out in horror at the scene before her.

In front of her was a young girl around seven years old who was twitching madly with a needle sticking out of her neck. A very familiar needle. Standing beside her was Xehanort taking down notes.

Ienzo walked in wiping his hands dry with a towel. "Cy—Cynara… It's not what you think it is!"

She looked at the little girl and at Ienzo and started shaking her head. "I—I don't believe it. She's seven years old. SEVEN YEARS OLD YOU BASTARDS! A LITTLE GIRL! How could you? You—You—YOU MONSTER!" She threw the now crumpled papers at him and fled.

XxXxX

"The five of cups" Zexion opened his eyes to find that the woman had turned over the third card. "This card symbolizes that your relationship had broken-- you still saw her but the laughter, the friendship was gone. Even though you tried multiple times she would not forgive you for what you had done. You regretted your decisions but could not do anything to help it. Slowly you came to distrust her, thinking that she knew too much and you would get caught for your act. But she didn't did she? The result though—you never saw her again… You never laughed again."

XxXxX

Laughter rang out through the bleak room. "Cynara! I'm sure _you _can tell me if there's anything wrong in this lab!" Ansem was in a jolly mood.

A lazy cerulean eye flickered open. "Well there as been something that has been getting on my nerves…" Ienzo and Xehanort tensed up.

"Yes? Yes?"

"The fact that you drink too much and too soon at that. I'm leaving." She stood up.

"Oh don't be like that Cy—"

"I mean it this time. I'm leaving this lab. I can't deal with all this anymore okay? I'm leaving."

XxXxX

"These cards represent the present. The first one is what led from the past to cause this situation; the second represents your current situation and the third what you should do about this situation." There was a faint tremor in her voice as she revealed the next card. When she saw what it was she let out a small sigh. "Death. Rarely does this mean actual death but something major changed you to lead you to your current position. Did you perhaps have an encounter with a heartless or have a near-death experience?" Demyx and Axel exchanged a look before trying to hold the laughter in. She had no idea how close she was. "Whatever happened both physically and mentally changed you by a large margin. Death represents _change. _This change revealed to you a power that you did not have or did not notice before."

XxXxX

"So she's finally gone…" Ienzo murmured sadly to himself as he watched the setting sun gradually disappear. Cynara had left already without a backward glance. He started to walk back when something jumped at him. When he finally realized what it was he smiled. "A heartless. How fitting. Have you come to take my heart? There's really no point—it's already broken." And he didn't even try to pull away as his heart was stolen.

_I just want to see her face one more time…_

XxXxX

"The three of swords." The next card exposed a heart being stabbed by three swords. " Your entire attitude changed. You became a manipulator by heart and by nature. Right now you should watch which waters you tread. There is someone amongst your group who is already deceiving you, ready to betray you any minute. But if you act quickly perhaps you can avoid this treachery. It also means that what you think is gone forever perhaps isn't…"

She put her hand on the third card. "The Hermit. Look for a light to guide you. It may be hard to find in all the fake lights but look for the brightest light. The rest will do you no good. Follow that light and you will end up in a good position."

Zexion looked at her oddly. Who was she really? How was she reading the cards? Marluxia excused himself to get another smoothie looking quite pale. Perhaps he needed to go to the bathroom.

"This set of cards represents the future. What you should do about your problem that had not arisen yet." She waved her hand over the last three cards. "The… The Moon…" She looked fearfully at him. "Not a good card…Not everything you saw was true. Nothing in the moonlight is true. It was a mirage. Your beliefs were wrong. Not only are people deceiving you but you are deceiving yourself as well. Listen to your gut—it's normally right."

Zexion looked at the remaining two cards. "The eight of swords. Something's holding you back from what you should be doing. You're trapped in an awkward position that you shouldn't even be in. You're thoughts are becoming the prison that you fear so much. You snap each time every time you think of her. She is still alive and is close by whoever she is but she extremely hurt by not only you but by others. If you are to approach her do so cautiously or she will think that you're… you're using her." The fortuneteller's voice broke off.

"Hmm…" Zexion looked at the girl and back at the cards.

"Judgment. Try to reforge your lost relationship. The attitude you have now, try to alter it—but not all of it. You are being judged by someone or perhaps maybe even yourself. Be careful of what you see and say. It may cost you. Change the way you look at things. Look at them with a different perspective and maybe you'll notice things that you never even thought you'd pay attention to in the first place." With one swoop of her arm she gathered up the cards. "There your fortune's read. Now get out."

Zexion looked at the blindfolded young woman with a look of new respect. "Thank you. That meant… much to me."

Her next words stopped his heart. "Don't say something you won't mean… You'll lose your laughter that way…" Each word cut through the warm air.

Suddenly everything was so clear. He realized that it was the delicate scent of _roses_ that floated off the fortuneteller. "Cy…Cyra?"

The fortuneteller smiled sadly and slipped the blindfold off to reveal a pair of navy blue eyes. "How long has it been since that thing took your heart?"

"What do you me—You saw?"

"Yes I was. In the distance I saw. You didn't even raise a finger against it. And the sad thing is—You joined the one who sent it after you. That _sick_ and _twisted _psycho…" The smile was still there—sad yet understanding—but her eyes were cold and dead. "He even made you change your name because he couldn't even bear to remember his flaws. But ironically he changed his name to remember the dearly departed Ansem the oh so very great. More drunk than great isn't that right Ienzo? Oh no. I forgot it's _Zexion_ now isn't it?" She spat at him. She then turned her cold glare at the other three. "All of you are fools! Fools I tell you! You forgot about those who cared about you! You squashed them! Why? Because they were beneath you weren't they? Because you were ashamed of them right? Because you thought you were protecting them like that!"

"I don't think you should to talk to us like we're scared of you—" Demyx disagreed with the furious woman.

"Scared? Scared? Oh no! Nobodies aren't scared are they? But that's where you're wrong! The only reason why you're here is because of your will to live! It was because you clung on to life so needily! It was because you were scared to die!" She turned to look at Axel. "Èla! No… Axel. You're sister hated the fact that she had to lie to everyone about your death that she had many suicide attempts. You knew she was mentally unstable but you left her all the same. Why? To protect her? Oh I'm sorry. The gypsies were attacked by a mob of heartless a few days after you 'died' and she thinks you caused it. She's ready to rip your intestines out when she sees you." Her gaze shifted to Marluxia. " Arlumia—Marluxia… Freak. Freak. FREAK! Were those not some of the first words he said to you when he met you? Well guess what? He's DEAD! And who killed him? YOU AND YOUR LITTLE ORGANIZATION!" Her head twisted so she faced Demyx. "Myde. I'd say you're a loser but hey! At least you're a loser with a dream. And you had no help. You were shunned. You were weak. And let me point this out to you. YOU STILL ARE!" When her eyes finally rested upon Zexion the look on her face was not one of anger but more one of disgust. "And you… I don't even need to say anything for you. You know your crimes. And you know what? I don't think you give a damn! You are immoral, corrupt and evil. Now get out!"

With no other words needed they ran out.

XxXxX

"What was her problem?" Demyx chewed on a piece of gum as they walked through the fair grounds. "Axel. Whose your sister?"

Axel pulled on a pained expression. "You said you wouldn't bring that up!"

"Yeah but Axel… I didn't know you had a sister." Marluxia was yet again drinking another smoothie.

"You two wouldn't know her. She was that little spitfire that hung around when we found you right? The one with the red tipped black hair and gold eyes and threatened us to some extent?" Zexion looked quite smug. "Oh damn… I forgot something I'll meet you three outside." He swore.

The truth was he hadn't really forgotten anything. He had to talk to Cynara to clear things up.

As he walked through the door a pair of slitted blue eyes looked back in response. "What do you want? To come and manipulate me further?"

Zexion looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry. I know you won't care but I think it would be better for both of us if I told you that and truly meant it. I admit it. What I did was truly horrific and sick but I can't turn back time. Neither can you."

"How can you be sorry? I thought nobodies couldn't feel anything."

"How could I? My heart was stolen." He raised a hand when she was about to protest. "It was stolen by _you_." His face was dangerously close to hers.

"That still gives you no excuse. You still have a heart."

"What do you mean? Mine was stole—"

"You've had my heart ever since you said you cared…" Zexion's eyes widened slightly and then pulled her up for a slow and tender kiss. She blinked several times. "Is this some kind of trick?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Why would this be a deception?" Zexion looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Don't you have people to get back to?"

" Hmm… You're right." Zexion's lips brushed hers again. He looked at her reluctantly with a childish do-I-have-to look on his face.

She laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll see me again one day. Now go!" She gently pushed him away. "Go away you little freak! You're friends are waiting!" She laughed again.

" I love you." His eyes laughed as he strode out the door.

He smiled as he heard her voice drift out of the booth.

"Go. Go and find your laughter."

I know that parts of this were confusing. Like the part where Cynara was talking about Axel's, Demyx's and Marluxia's pasts. Read First, Second and Third Hour. You'll get it then. AND THE ENDING WAS SO…SO…SO… CLICHÉ! ARRGH! THE ROMANCE…IT BURNS! Next:

The gentle chiming of the bell rings five times as footsteps echo around the tiled corner signaling that the Fifth Hour has come… Broken Mirror.


	5. Broken Mirror

It's my newest hour in the series Twelve Hours, Twelve Views. WAHOO! This time featuring the one, the only… LARXENE! YES! GIRL POWER ROCKS! Okay so admittedly I really don't like her character that much because she looks somewhat like a bug but… Oh well. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I own the game and the merchandise but the rights… That's a whole other story.

Fifth Hour - Broken Mirror 

"You're going to Castle Oblivion whether you like it or not Larxene! This is an order not a request!" Xemnas calmly looked at the stubborn woman.

"I don't care if it's an order! I'm not going!" She raised her ever-defiant voice at her leader. Small sparks were flying off of her clenched fists.

"The matter is settled. You will be going to Castle Oblivion tomorrow."

"What? ALONE? IN THAT DRAB CASTLE? NO!" Small sparks became small bolts of lightning.

"Control yourself idiot. Who said you were going alone? Gawd… Flower Power, Vexen, Lexaeus, Pyro Punk and emo over there are going as well. Don't worry princess, you won't be lonely." Xigbar referred to his fellow members with an uncomfortable ease.

Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion barely glanced at him. Zexion didn't care if he was referred to as 'emo' because if they thought he was then that was their problem not his. Luckily for Xigbar, Marluxia and Axel weren't in the room.

Unfortunately Larxene did not like to be referred to as 'princess'. "What did you just call me?"

"He means the role you play in the castle. Basically you'll be taking care of some of the politics in the castle so calm yourself and go pack if you have anything to pack." Xaldin cut in before a war broke out. He liked the peace and not so quiet of the castle at the moment and he wanted to keep it that way.

XxXxX

Larxene stormed into her room muttering something about frying Xemnas's guts with her eggs and bacon and the thought merely made her smile slightly rather then make her break out in cackling fits of crazy laughter. She always had hated Xemnas's iron fist over the Nobodies but she couldn't do a thing about it. No one would side with her, no one wanted to leave this hell. It seemed like Xemnas had won everyone over, had made them all _addicted_…

"Well one day we'll see… we'll see who's going to be calling the shots around here… One day Xemnas…" Her head disappeared underneath the bed she slept in. She came back up, coughing up dust, as she dragged out an ornate trunk.

She smiled gently as she saw the old trunk. It contained all of her memories of her childhood before she became a nobody. She opened the chest and started rummaging through when suddenly a small box spilled opened. Glass rain showered over Larxene's hands leaving small cuts in them. Her lip curled slightly as she gazed at the bits of mirror mingling with her blood and remembered how she became one of _them_.

XxXxX

"Elaner come here please… You know he didn't mean it…" A wizened old woman looked up at the rooftops.

"If he didn't mean it he didn't have to say it Marie!" The voice echoed through out the aging cathedral.

"Please Elaner… Your father is going under a lot of stress right now. He was so heartbroken when your mother died in that accident and yet he still insists on working. He's straining himself to his limits and you know he loves you very much." The old housekeeper was becoming more and more worried for the sixteen year old.

Elaner kicked her sandaled feet against the edge of the roof gently. Yes she knew her father was going under extreme emotional strain but what kind of father tells his own daughter that she's a bitch and shouldn't even be born? What kind of father slaps his own daughter because she walked an inch too far? What kind of father does that kind of stuff?

Well Elaner's for one.

What ever happened to the caring man who used to laugh and smile kindly at her? What ever happened to him? Yes he may have been balding and he may have worn geeky glasses but Elaner didn't care. That man _had_ been her father.

All the love and joy they shared together had disappeared with her mother's soul. Elaner smiled sadly. When was the last time they had laughed together? When was the last time they had hugged?

She stood up, her baggy white capris slung at an angle that they were hanging below her waist. Turning around she started walking to side of the tower where her bedroom window was located. Her lime green tank top showed off her navel ring and slim arms as she swung from the edge of the roof, through her open bedroom window.

Marie had said that Elaner was going through a 'rebellious' stage and would later on regret getting her stomach pierced.

Yeah right.

She flopped herself onto the cot in the corner of her small room losing herself in the depths of her mind.

_Why? WHY GOD? Why make me stay under the same roof with a man who claims to be my father but really is just a man who is wearing my father's mask? Why? Why did you have to die mother?_

She spent the rest of the day holed up in her room, standing at the window ledge, trapped within her thoughts.

XxXxX

She paced the room until she stopped in front of her dresser. Her small hands picked up a hand mirror and brushed the mirrored pane of glass with the tips of her slender fingers lovingly. Elaner smiled slightly. This was a gift from her father—the last one. She had received it on her sixteenth birthday with joy. She had expected the day when she got her license ever since she was five.

What she hasn't expected was her mother's death.

It was so out of the blue, her mother and them were walking in the busy streets of town when accidentally her mother was pushed into the path of one of the streetcars. But Elaner didn't think it was accidental.

Because Elaner saw something others didn't.

A tall, gaunt teenager who had been wearing a black cloak with the hood up had been walking alongside them when she (Elaner assumed it was female considering the waist level of the teen) suddenly cut through between Elaner and her mother, pushing her mother into the streets. Elaner saw under the hood a pair of malice filled, laughing green eyes.

It was then when she knew that this was no accident.

This was deliberate murder.

When she tried to tell people this they just told her that it was her imagination running away with her. But that was the thing… Elaner didn't imagine things.

Perhaps it was her sanity that was running away from her.

But who cares?

XxXxX

Larxene rummaged some more in the old chest when she found an old book. She smiled slightly. Oh the memories this thing brought back! She blew the fine layer of dust off the cover.

In fine gold calligraphy the words _The Art of Torture_. Larxene's thin fingers brushed the bold letters and she recalled pulling this out of her father's old things.

"And to think that it was this very book that brought him to his demise…" She gave a small chuckle.

XxXxX

It had been two years since Elaner had foraged out the book. She had become a cruel girl who would spend hours upon hours in her room doing unknown things. Say the wrong thing to her and she would snap and you'd become next on her ever-growing hit list.

In the first year she had found the book her first victims were small mice and rats but then that slowly evolved into cats and then into dogs.

Pretty soon this would most likely advance to humans.

But never birds. No. The birds were her friends—they were always there for her—always what she wanted to be. They could just spread their wings and fly away.

They could just fly away and be free whenever they wanted to be. Be free to forget all the sins in the world… they could just… forget.

Elaner couldn't fly but whenever she inflicted pain on something or someone else she too could forget, she too could be free of her eternal chains.

She knew that what she did was sick, what she did was wrong, was horrible.

But what she did felt so damn _good_.

It was a drug. It was addicting. It was _beautiful_.

And that ever-growing list of hers? Well her father was among the first.

It was only a matter of time now… Only a matter of time.

XxXxX

Elaner took a deep breath. After many weeks of detailed planning she had finally come to a solution.

She had to take many days just to ponder on what she'd do. Poison wasn't painful enough for her liking and she rarely used it anyways. Needles were great but it wasn't what Elaner wanted. Swords were too awkward to use in a situation like this, same went for staffs. Clubs were much too heavy for Elaner. And then it came to her. Knifes. Freaking knifes. KNIFES FOR GOD DAMN SAKE!!! Knifes were everywhere, the kitchen, the gardens, the stores, _everywhere_.

This way no one could pinpoint the death onto her. This way she could play the role as a grieving daughter who had lost her parents. This way no one would be able to say she caused the brutal murder.

And those who did… well Elaner could get rid of them.

XxXxX

"Father." Elaner knocked on the door to her father's study quietly. No sense in letting Marie know for Elaner had already planned Marie's time of death as well. "Father. I wish to speak to you about urgent matters."

"Well make it quick." His gruff answer allowed her permission to enter. "Well? What is it you want? If it's for money then you can get out you little—!" A blade rammed into his stomach several times, then his back, arms until it finally rested in his forehead.

Those lips would never throw another insult at her for they were already turning pale and blue. Those hands would never hit her again for they were limp and dead. Those eyes would never stare at her in regret and anger for they were glassy and unblinking.

Never again.

And then she realized… there was so much blood. It was coming out in pools and drenching her clothing and soaking into her skin. She swore. She didn't think that a knife in head would bleed so much! But it was worth it.

But all the blood…

She quickly took her leave, careful to wrench the blade out of the dead man's head and to kick his bloody carcass a few more times.

XxXxX

A figure in black warped into the bloody office. "Oh my. It seems as if someone's already done my work for me. Oh well. All the better for me…" It quickly faded off. "Now for the girl…"

XxXxX

Elaner headed straight for the bathroom. She had to get rid of all the blood. She had already changed into clean clothing and she started to scrub furiously at her arms and face. And then she glanced over into her hand mirror. A trickle of blood came out of her mouth as she bit her lip trying not to scream.

The mirror reflected her face covered in blood. She quickly put a hand to her face but felt nothing on it.

So why?

She glanced back into the mirror. Her bloody face haunted her yet again. She picked it up and then doubled over. Her stomach felt so heavy and her breathing became shallow but she still could see her crimson reflection.

She bit back another scream. What was this feeling? What was this…this… this _pain_? She dropped down to her knees, still clutching the mirror, her knuckles turning white and suddenly she dropped it and it shattered into a thousand glittering pieces.

And then her head hit the wooden floor as gravity started to defy itself. The last thing she ever saw was her bloody image a thousand times in each of those broken shards.

For Elaner had abused one too many.

XxXxX

"What's with people in this place and killing themselves? God! This is the second target today who I've found dead—Hmm?" A certain individual shook his wild mane of red hair. "Seems like this one still has some life in her… well, well, well…"

XxXxX

Larxene sneered. She had found out that Axel was the one who had killed her mother and was sent to kill her. But if he hadn't been slacking off and if he hadn't been late then who knows what would have happened?

Ever since that day she refused to look at any mirrored surface. Glass, plastic, mirrors. They all showed her reflection and even though her face wasn't red with blood anymore the image of that day still haunted her in the corners of her mind. She avoided water for the same reasons.

"Hmmph. Who would've known… Larxene the oh so sadistic one is reminiscing over the old days… Awww isn't that sweet? I'm getting this feeling of nostalgia in the pit of my stomach just thinking about it—wait no that's just yesterdays lunch…" Larxene angled her head so she could see who the intruder was.

She hissed slightly. "Axel. What the hell do you want?"

"Now, now… what are friends for?" He waved his hand dismissively. "Okay fine, acquaintances."

Larxene glared at the taller member and pointed to the door. "Out."

"Awww? You're no fun!"

"Out."

Larxene sighed as the door closed. She knew herself that Axel wasn't so bad, that he was just doing as he was ordered when he killed her mother. _But just to look at him still pissed her off._ He had no right to ruin her life like he did, _no freaking right_. Her fist connected with the dresser drawers, pushing glass slivers deeper into her knuckles.

"Well I guess I should just clean this up and leave."

XxXxX

Larxene hated it at Castle Oblivion. She just _hated_ it. She was stuck in the same room with Marluxia but that was fine. What really pissed her off was that she had to (barely) tolerate Axel. Oh and it didn't help that Castle Oblivion was so damn_ shiny_! In almost every hallway her reflection was shown, almost every room was the same.

Just when she was going to kill herself she was killed.

Killed by that meddling kid and his little dog too. Oh and the temperamental duck as well.

Finished! Ha to you writers block! I was going to name this chapter 'Bloody Mirror' but then I was like no. I might make a sequel called that but I might not. Oh well. Next:

A rush of leaves blow through the ringing bell making it chime even harder. A cold wind rises as it howls to the heavens, making a frail form to shiver. Sixth hour… Ghost Tiger.


	6. Ghost Tiger

Sorry this is so late. Just to tell you. This is in no particular order. And this story was _really_ hard to write out because you don't really get to find out much about Lexaeus' character and all you know is that he was one of Ansem's assistants. Which made it really hard. Oh well. Can't say I didn't use my imagination.

Sixth Hour – Ghost Tiger 

**Lexaeus P.O.V.**

As I walk through the halls of the basement I've always thought as the refuge to my unwanted fate I think to myself a long thought out question.

It's something that has bothered me ever since I was a small child. And I really need to know. I mean not even the Superior knows the answer.

And he knows _everything_…

So I ponder over my question that absolutely _no one_ has an answer to. What's my question? Well…

Are there really such things as ghosts?

I mean it's a widely explored question. People talk about it on forums. It's all over the Internet. It's amazing how there are so many different opinions, so many different conclusions. People with hearts have a very odd way of thinking. Just yesterday I was watching a movies about talking rats that cooked. Pfft. Anyways back on track, this topic is so diverse and has been so explored from so many different aspects for so long but _there's no answer_…

And the subject's famous. _It's on freaking T.V._ Television I tell you! TELEVISION!

_And there's still no freaking answer_…

Oh you're asking why I'm so touchy about this subject? Why? Why I'm so freaking touchy about this damn subject?

Because I saw a ghost with my very own eyes. These very two eyes saw a ghost.

I couldn't believe it.

_And then it came back_…

XxXxX

"Xehanort. Go make lunch." Ansem's strong voice could be heard, filling through the facility hallways.

"Braig. Make Lunch." Xehanort's reply was expected as this happened everyday.

"Dilan." Braig's response was a reflex as usual.

"Even. Lunch." Dilan didn't look like the cooking type and he wasn't going to try _his_ hand at it.

"Why are we playing telephone tag?" Even shook his long mane of blond hair out of his eyes.

"JUST MAKE LUNCH!"

"No. Aeleus. You do it." There was a pause and then an awkward silence when-

"Well? Aren't you going to end up telling me to do it?" Ienzo looked up from reports, deadpan.

"No." Whistling the larger man stood up and headed for the kitchen.

An awkward silence filled the room once more until Dilan looked up.

"Isn't this the fourth time this week that he's gone willingly?"

Braig was staring at the doorway. "Is it just me or was he just whistling?"

"Why are you complaining? At least he can make decent enough food. And we get lunch." Ienzo didn't look up.

They all shut up.

XxXxX

Still whistling Aeleus brought out the now roasted chicken from the oven. The faint yet tantalizing smell of garlic bread wafted from the toaster. On the small stove was a pot of bubbling fish soup.

Then he heard it, a small scratching noise from behind. Quickly turning around was probably one of his biggest mistakes in the evening. He hit the rapidly heating pot of soup off of the stove. And the scalding water hit him right on the…

Well let's just say it's going to be quite painful when Aeleus needs to sit down. Really painful.

But for some odd reason he was smiling in the midst of wincing in scorching pain. A faint chuckle of laughter came from the window.

_Hello Aeleus… _

Aeleus saw the cat in the faint light being emitted by the curtains. A pale grey coat with slightly darker grey stripes rippled of healthy muscles as the feline leapt from the windowsill to the marble counter. He had named her Ghost due to her silver pelt. She was somewhat of a conscience but no one else saw her.

Perhaps she was an imaginary friend that Aeleus still had to discover as 'imaginary'.

But it didn't matter.

Just as long as he had a friend that was all that mattered.

XxXxX

"… Add another three grams of opium to the drink…"

"…Mix in some black thorn into it…"

"…Make it boil for two more minutes…"

"…Curdle the snake venom for sixteen minutes…"

"…Inject subject B with five doses of mixture F every ten minutes…"

"…Stir four times counter-clockwise by the hour…"

The days past at the same rate and the six were busier than ever. Ansem had suddenly left on business leaving them with newfound freedom.

Braig suddenly stretched up and started to laugh. The others paused to look at him. "If somebody was listening to us right now and they had no idea about _what_ we were talking about we'd probably sound like a bunch of witches." He laughed again.

"How long have we been working?" Ienzo started chewing on the pen that he had just been using.

"Two days straight." Even was still scribbling down formulas to the point where the pen was on the verge of breaking.

"Wow."

They all sat there in silence for a while.

"I'm hungry."

They all burst out laughing except for Xehanort who was regarding them rather coldly.

XxXxX

Once again Aeleus had stepped up to the task of making food.

Everybody had changed so much. Everyone was so _tense_.

Braig still made them laugh but the work was taking its toll on him. He was always yawning and he burst into sudden manic fits of laughter. Aeleus had heard him discussing with Dilan about the nightmares of becoming a heartless.

Dilan had always been ready to give his opinion about anything but now he was quiet and moody. He had started to become dark and unopened and no one could tell what he was thinking these days.

Even's short temper was becoming shorter as his patience grew weak. He would sometimes disappear for days at a time and when he came back he would often be found yelling at himself about his failures.

Ienzo was always running around, doing various experiments, never talking. He had always been like this but the others felt a dark aura, a dark wall growing between them and him.

And Xehanort… Xehanort was the worst. He was always watching, always _judging_. When someone did something wrong he was always there to notice. He was always there to see you fall. Always.

All of this Ghost had heard and commented about.

She always gave him the same warning though.

_Don't trust Xehanort…_

But little did Aeleus know that all that he had told her she was already watching.

XxXxX

When I found out the truth I felt… angry… betrayed… but most of all I felt… broken…

XxXxX

Creating rottweiler sandwiches was probably the weirdest thing the Aeleus made so far.

First came the bread and then came the pickles and then the ketchup and then the… Well you get the point.

Making his way back to the others he was suddenly stopped Xehanort.

"Aeleus! I was looking for you." While Aeleus felt like it was nice to be needed he didn't like the look in Xehanort's eyes.

"Sandwich?"

"No it's… okay…" Aeleus saw Xehanort's lip curl up in distaste. "Here… This way." Suddenly turning left Aeleus finally realized where Xehanort was leading him. One of the old storage rooms where they used to keep the heartless.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh… Just for a… test…" Xehanort unlocked the door with a large brass ring of jangling keys.

XxXxX

_Don't trust Xehanort_…

How could I be so careless?

Now I know it was wrong to believe what he had said was true. Xehanort was a deceiver, a trickster. He tricked me.

But when he planned on stealing my heart I was supposed to become a heartless. But somehow… I became a nobody.

But my heart wasn't strong so…

So why…?

XxXxX

Aeleus just sat there. He thought about what had just happened. And he laughed.

"Well now I'm done for…"

Xehanort had locked the door leaving him alone in a storage room full of heartless.

His parting words were. "I am no longer Xehanort… I am now Xemnas. And I must see if you are strong enough to serve me…" 

_He's crazy. _

"…I'm a fool…" Aeleus muttered under his breath and stared right at the nearing shadow heartless.

_Well they'll never get to eat _my_ cooking again…_

He handed the platter to one of the heartless. "Sandwich?"

It cocked it's head in confusion, as did the others.

"Look these sandwiches taste much better then my heart…" Aeleus trailed off. What the hell was he doing? Talking to a heartless? It was almost laughable.

And then one of the bolder heartless took one. After a few minutes of chewing it seemed to give a silent signal and the rest swarmed over the platter, ambushing the sandwiches. That was when Aeleus heard the laughter again.

"Ghost?"

_Didn't I tell you not to trust Xehanort?_ _No use crying over it though… _

"Well maybe you could help?"

_I'm sorry Aeleus… But what can I do? I am not of the material world. I cannot open the lock. I cannot call for help… I'm sorry…Aeleus… I'm sorry… All I can do is stay with you… Stay and watch._

"Like you said, no use crying over it. And it'll be nice to have a friend."

By now the heartless had already finished the sandwiches and they were still hungry.

… It was over in minutes.

And Ghost watched it all. And then for a moment Aeleus no longer saw a cat beside him but a tiger but it quickly morphed into a… a dusk?

And then he was gone.

**Ghost P.O.V.**

I couldn't do anything to defeat the heartless. Why?

Because I am a nobody. The unknown nobody. The guardian nobody.

But because I am a nobody… I cannot harm the heartless. I cannot do a thing.

I guess I could tell you what happened after Aeleus fell unconscious.

To put it simply… he was supposed to become a heartless but I turned him into a nobody.

I guess I… I pitied him.

But I am not gone. I'm still around…

After all… I guard the realm that never was.

I was part of the Organization at one point but then…

Let us not talk of bitter things.

I guess I could tell you my name but…

Ja –

Oh look… Here comes Lexaeus…

XxXxX

"I never found out how I became a nobody." Lexaeus looked into the shadows.

"Isn't it obvious? A heartless too you're heart and you had an empty husk with some of your spirit. The end." He turned to find Xemnas walking behind him.

"Yes…that's right."

"Come now. You'll be late for the meeting."

Lexaeus turned to follow when suddenly he thought he had heard something in the shadows.

_Don't trust him… Never trust Xehanort…_

Shaking his head he walked away.

**Ghost P.O.V.**

I have only one word to say.

Fool.

XXxxXXxxXX

FINALLY FINISHED!!! The above story about the guardian/Ghost is continued in another fic of mine called 'Ghost in a Garbage Can'. I'll add a bit more in the ongoing chapters. Oh and I'm posting up a picture of a heartless eating a sandwich on my website… LOL. Next:

The wind brushes the figure's hood back as frail hands wring together worriedly. Something has undoubtedly gone wrong as the seventh gong chimes. The footsteps echo as they pace around the room one-way to another. It is now certain… Something _has_ gone wrong as the Seventh Hour comes: Blood Moon


End file.
